


Mining and adventures!

by Scross



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scross/pseuds/Scross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Stephen wakes up in a new and deserted world. This is a chronicle of his adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mining and adventures!

**Prologue**

Sometimes life takes a strange turn. Yesterday I was piloting a first class Battlecruiser ship in the Koprulu Sector. Yet today I woke up in a isolated beach. 

In front of me, as far as the eye could see there was nothing but clear, blue water. A soft breeze blew in from the east. The sun was just rising. I had nothing on me. Just the breeze and water. 

Since nothing was going to be gain from staying here for long I decided to explore a bit. I gather my wits and climbed the nearest hill. This was not something new to me. Many times a soul portal had transported me to a new world with little to no knowledge of where I was and what I was up against. There is always something up against me. 

The top of the hill provided a great vantage point of my surroundings. To the north, the ocean. To the east I could make out tall mountains capped with snow. To the west I noticed an increase of vegetation, and to the south a sandy desert. _So this world has extreme environments,_ I thought. _Fine by me._

__

I decided to head west, towards what I decided was a jungle. Quite fast tree trunks began to crowd my line of vision. Vines dropped from virtually every branch, bushes grew everywhere, grass as tall as my hips grew in clusters around little ponds along the way. 

As I zigzagged my way through the dense foliage I noticed a huge mountain in the distance. With nothing else on my mind I figured that was as good a place as anywhere. I needed a place to hide. Usually as soon as a soul portal sends me somewhere, I meet someone who helps me figure where I am and what I could do to survive. Yet, this place was deserted; a few chicken clucked somewhere in the jungle, but other than that I was alone. 

Walking through the jungle I noticed something about the trees. They were surprisingly _soft._ Going with a gut feeling, I stood in front a tall birch tree and did something incredibly stupid, with closed eyes and gritted teeth I punched it. 

While it hurt, I managed to make it crack a bit. I continued to hit it until a piece broke off. Thinking that perhaps wood my come in handy to build a fire or a shelter I went ahead and continue to break pieces off the tree. It was slow and painful, my hands were bruised and bloody, but I was able to collect a reasonable amount of wood. With that in my backpack I continued my way to the mountain. 

As I examined my wood, I saw that I could easily build something that I could use. Taking one large piece of wood I broke of twigs and removed the bark with great difficulty. The result was a thick, long stick of wood. This I broke off into four pieces, thinking that perhaps I could build tools later on. 

The mountain proved to be farther than I thought, and it was taller than I expected. The sun was almost at it’s zenith when I reach the foot of the mountain. A lake sat placidly in between the valley of the giant hills around it. 

“Ello, I’m Julian.” I turned around and another man  stood there, looking up towards the peak. “Come on, we don’t have much time, the beasts will rise soon.” Having said that, the stranger worked it’s way towards the mountaintop. And thinking, 'what the hell', I followed him.


End file.
